my darkness angel
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: bakura is hungry and wants Ryou to cook for him but little does he know Ryou has fellings for him.if Bakura found what would he do about it. please review and i hope you like this one.rating is for the whole story.i thik it right if not never mind.
1. Chapter 1

Jenonca- so here I go with another one, this one is going to be a story if you, my

Reviewers want it to be continued (laughs nervously)

Jenonca- I have a special guest to do the disclaimer today so come on out

(Drum rolls)

Joey- why am I here.

Jenonca- get lost mutt I didn't ask for you baka.

Joey- aww man I thought der was gonna be cookies.

Jenonca- only for my reviewers. (laughs evilly at Joey)

Joey- you're so mean like Kaiba

Jenonca- NO I'M NOT, err speaking of Kaiba where is he

Kaiba- right here

Jenonca- Kaiba give me a hug

Kaiba- no way you more insane than Marik

Jenonca- I resent that (gets out a flame thrower)

Kaiba- (snarls) you wouldn't dare

Jenonca- oh yes I would (laughs manically)

(Runs after Kaiba with flamethrower)

Joey- erm oh yeah Jenonca doesn't own YU-GI-OH if she did we would all be dead or insane, well not insane as her

Jenonca- I HEARD THAT MUTT

(Joey yelps running away form the flamethrower)

Well on with the story of Yami Bakura my favourite tomb robber, LOL oh this '---' means thoughts.

"RYOU" a white haired Egyptian, with red eyes called across what appeared to be an empty flat.

The guy that had called walked swiftly into the kitchen his stomach growling with hunger.

"where is he" he said aloud standing infront of the fridge. his name is Bakura a 5000 year old tomb robber from Ancient egypt and he did not like having to wait. bakura felt embarrised ( A/N-ha Bakura embarrised, sorry i had to) that he couldn't cook as he Believed the stove was cursed.

for another he didn't know how to work that bloody microwave thingy.

"RYOU GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW" the firey tome robber yelled making the flat shake slightly. Hurried footsteps could be heard running from what appeared to be the bathroom.

Ryou hurried over to Bakura wondering what on earth was wrong. "what's wrong Bakura" he asked in a timid voice.

"nothings wrong" the tomb robber replied snappishly (A/N-is that even i word i wonder) folding his arms over his black shirted chest.

Ryou started curiously at is yami completly confused as to why Bakura had called him if nothing was wrong.

"what did you want" Ryou aked coming back to his senses.

"i'm hungry" Bakura glared huffing at his hikari while his stomach growled in a purring way.

"then why didn't you say so" Ryou grinned shaking his head in amusement.

as he began making dinner for Bakura he couldn't help but noticed that his yami looked cute when angry also he looked adorable when slunked over the table yearning for food.

'how' he worried 'how can i tell Bakura how much he means to me, he doesn't care about anyone does he? i guess i never understand him will I'

Jenonca-

yeah i know short but i left it there so you, my reviews can vote if you want me to continue this into a story. i really, really want to know coz i'm not posting anything you don't want to read.

thank for reading this short part. i promise the others will be longer if anyone wants me to continue.

please please review i feel so unwanted as an author coz only four people have review me on my other fan fictions

thanksies

Kaiba- so it's finnaly done (hint of sarcasm) well this was good

Jenonca- HEY THAT ISN'T NICE

Kaiba- what did i do

Jenonca- your not my favourite now, Yami Bakura is now, so there

Kaiba- like i care about being your favourite hmph

Bakura- someone say my name

Jenonca- BAKURA (hugs Bakura)

Bakura- get of me you bloody mental author

Jenonca- i feel so loved, yeah right (hint of sarcasm)

kaiba and Bakura- we know

Jenonca- so what did you think, i hope you liked remember plese review. i look forwards to my reviews just being honest here oh and aww wouldn't Bakura look cute if where slunked over a table but i have admit he would be cuter if he where a sleep.

bye now


	2. Chapter 2

Jenonca- hi here is chapter two for those of you have read this. i only got two people who reviewed so far and wanted

me to continue this. for Journey maker glad you like the story and soon hopefully very soon ryou will tell

bakura all in due time and bakura is super cool isn't he. to my other reviewer seto'swifey hoepfully you

will think this is getting better. come on and read this you know you wanna oh and please review pretty please

i look forwards to reviews. swearing warning!

Jenonca- right today Bakura will be doing the the disclaimer, come out bakura

bakura- why do i have to do it

jenonca- coz you love me really and you did promise ryou

bakura- well i think you should fuck your self

jenonca- lanaugue bakura i'm sorry readers bakura has a potty mouth

bakura- no i don't ...fine jenonca ( the annoying bitch) doesn't own yugioh ( glad she doesn't)

jenonca- i'm not a bitch

jenonca- you know if i did own yugioh tea (can't put that thing above the e) would be dead, yami and yugi wouldn't be

the stars, joey would be seto's slave, seto would be my slave if you get what i mean, mai would be better at

dueling and you bakura and ryou would be the stars, yami marik would be in it and i would have me in the

show as a charter who to cool ...er thats all lol

bakura- run now the mad lady is about... hey did you say i would be the star

jenonca- yep bakura bishie

bakura- can i blow the city and kill the pharoah

jenonca- of course you could sweetie

jenonca- anyway on with the story

chapter two

(ryou p.o.v)

i'm running though the town knocking people over including kaiba. but right now i couldn't give a dam as i'm late for school!

"watch out for that-" yugi called as i got to the gates of domino high school. i ran flat into a tree by the gates

"bloody hell" i moaned rubbing my now dented face i can't face bakura after school know i look a wreak. god i do everything to look my best for him and he doesn't relise i love him. life is so unfair.

"ryou are you ok" asked my star shaped, tri coloured haired short friend yugi. he looked at me with concern on his face.

"i'm ok" i replied gingerly rubbing my nose as we walked into school.

"why are you so late" yugi asked as the bell went i had now stopped rubbing my face.

i turnt to him trying to put into words why i was late. yeah like was gonna say i was late coz bakura used up all the hot water, he looked in credibly sexy when wet, and then demanded i make him breakfast. no i used another excuse.

" i woke up late" i smiled as this wasn't really a lie.

yugi looked at me as though he didn't beleave me, i just let it slide as we sat down at our desks a few seconds later.

oh great maths boy was i having a bad day.

" hey ryou wanna hang out at burger world" joey wheeler (A/N mutt boy) as i hurried out of class the morning had been bad but know was ok.

"what" i asked as i was alittle spaced out.

"hang out at burger world" joey replied rasing an eyebrow.

"er sorry joey i don't feel like see you tomorrow" i grinned hurrying down the hall way as yugi came out the classroom

looking mystified. probley at my behavior.

as soon as i got in the apartment i could here loud swearing and banging coming from the kitchen.

" Bakura" i called slipping of my shoes and placing my bag down on table.

"MARIK DON'T DO THAT" Bakura yell as soon as i got into the kitchen.

marik was standing at the by the cooker lighting a knife with his sliver lighter. i gasped grabbing th eknife and trowning into water in the sink.

"i told ryou wouldn't like it" Bakura glared at marik who was grinning mysteriously with a not so innoncent look.

"i'll be back in a second" i glared at marik then wnet to my room to get changed.

i've never really like marik much as he seems to spend more time with bakura than i do hm that is quite whats the word oh babyish but you know what i couldn't care less.

"YOU WHAT"

i paused outside the kitchen door one handin fiddling with a button.i look a sharp intake breath.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE ME"

that has to be Bakura's voice i know that shout anywhere. wait like what does he mean like LIKE. i could now here marik mumberling something indisticly.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FAGGOT BEFORE I KILL I AM NOT GAY" bakura yelled as marik ran out of the kitchen.

(A/N i don't dislike gays so sorry for the faggot remark)

as the front door slammed Bakura was now facing me, his angry expression had calmed.

"looks like i'm in to night" he snarled walked into his bedroom.

NO NO NO

was all i could think, my hearts felt like i was ripping to peices there is no way Bakura would like me as he isn't gay. i can't tell him and worse yet marik likes him too what am i gonna do!

love is painful when it isn't returned. i felt a tear fall down my face as my chest heaved as though i had ran a race.

why isn't can't love be simple

why do even love Bakura when it's hopeless

i sat on the sofa my heart felt darker.

i want him but he doesn't want me because i'm a guy

i love you my darkness angel

but can i say the words, would you treat me as you did Marik. i know you would as there is no way you would love me.

life is so unfair.

i slide down closing my else wishing the world would diserpear.

Bakura P.O.V

how dare he say he loves me i don't love him and never will. that bastard i never ever seeing him again.

i walked back out of my room looking for ryou. the sofa thats where he is.

"ryou" i called. no answer

"RYOU"

still no answer. for fuck sake stupid hikari answer me when i call you.

i stomped over to sofa but what i saw made me speachless

Ryou was sleeping i haven't really noticed how peaceful and cute wait cute what am i thinking. god damit why does he have to sleep when i wanna talk to him.

i sat on the arm of the sofa my one of my hands reached out and touched his hair as though it had a mind of it own.

what is wrong with me. why am i being nice has he turnt me soft

i contiune to stroke his hair. evently i felt my eyeslids drop

Jenonca- well thats chapter 2 sorry if it is short to you oh and i hope you like this one. i just had to make liking

Bakura compicated for Ryou. oh terribly sorry about spelling.

so please review and i shall get the next chapter up soon thank you for reading this

i am now begging you to review even if you skip part of it just review please you can tell me it's good or bad i accept flames thanksies

Bakura- well that was hard

jenonca- bakura shut it

kaiba- why did i get pushed i would Never fall tot the ground if some pushed past me

Jenonca- KAIBA YAY

jumps on kaiba who swearing loudly.

bakura- you should of stayed away anyway reader please review as she doesn't have mush friends and she would really like if you do review

jenonca- I'M GONNA KILL YOU

chased bakura with flame thrower

Kaiba- you women crazy could dammit i need my fucking coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenonca- hello readers well here is chapter 3. i've just read chapter two so i don't do this chapter random like. sorry i

haven't updated recently i've been busy with college work and i've also had a bit of writers block. well

anyway this chapter is mostly about Bakura as i've been focousing on Ryou so i thought Bakura should have

a turn. warning this may get a little sad and voilent also there is swearing.

Jenonca- hi yami Marik

Marik- (muttering to him self) how did i get here, why am i here (hasn't notice author)

Jenonca- marik ...hello ..MARIK

Marik jumps five feet in the air

Marik- hello crazy girl

author sweat drops anime style

Jenonca- arn't you the crazy one

Marik- that maybe .. but I DON'T tie Kaiba to a chair and leave him there for five days to strave

Jenonca- well he did break my flamethrower and insulted me, as well as critised my art work ...need i go on

Marik- please don't ...MWHAHAHAHAA

Jenonca- er.. what was that about

Marik- Jenonca doesn't own yugioh or anything that is not owned by her

Jenonca- how did you know i wanted you to do the disclaimer

Marik shrugs

Jenonca- nevermind anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Jenonca- i have now figuired out how to break up the chapter so i'm gonna put SK when i'm doing a diffrent place

and time oh and i'm putting more spaces in between paragraphs so could reviewers please tell me if it makes

it better to read thanksies. I would also lilke to mention that RY is for start of chapter and YB is end of it.

RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY RY

CHAPTER 3

Bakura's P.O.V

the sky darkened ahead as i walked down a litter strewn street, my feet stamping on the pavement in anger. i haven't seen marik since i told him to piss off stupid faggot. Ryou is over the brat Yugi's tonight for a apparent sleepover, this is why i'm walking down this quiet street.

i sighed in fustration as i turned a corner facing a local cornershop that i had robbed last week. maybe i should rob it again. they never saw my face.

"how may i help you" the shop assitant said pleasently as i walked upto her.my face was covered.

her red hair twisted up in a high ponytail with her emarld eyes shining. i smirked evily, her expression remained the same, a smile, a smile that reminded me of Ryou only days before when i stroked his hair. i felt my insides lurch at the thought i have discusted myself for letting mortal emotions happen.

"open the till" i demanded in a mencing voice which i could pull of easily.

"yeah like i'm gonna do that" the assitant glared, no smile on her face now.

i pulled out my sliver knife i always kept on me. i banished it at her as he expressioned changed into fright.

"ok, ok just don't hurt me" she whimped handing over money from the till.

i slipped the money in my pocket still facing the knife at her.i now felt better and entertained. i was about to slice her arms so she knew i meant business but something made me stop.

"you have your money now go ,i don't know who are are just leave me alone" the girl whimped as tears fell down her face.

i hurried out of the shopping running to Ryou's apartment not stopping. there was a reason i couldn't hurt her and that reason was Ryou. i remember when i used to hurt Ryou. i was voilent towards him because i didn't know him well and he was weak.

i remember those tears that i would kick him for, as crying makes you weak. but now for some strange reason i fell ashamed for what i did.

**memory normal p.o.v **

_"leave me alone i've haven't done anything" Ryou whimped as a foot came out of no where and kicked his stomach._

_"stop crying weakling" Bakura replied smirking evil like._

_"stand up for yourself weakling" the abuser snarled as tears fell down the angel faced boy._

_"i am not weak"_

_"what was that" Bakura damanded kicking Ryou into the wall _

_"I AM NOT WEAK" Ryou screamed at his abuser _

_"then prove it" Bakura snarled grabing Ryou by his shirt_

_Ryou looked down screwing his eyes up as though expecting another hit. but Bakura just smirked throwing him on the floor. he then started laughing as Ryou attempted to get up. _

_"you are weak nothing you say is ever going to change that" Bakura anonced in a mencing voice boring his sharp crisim red eyes into shining chocolate brown eyes. _

**end memory**

why can't i face upto what i did.

why now after all this time do i feel remorse and guilt about my actions and about what i did to Ryou.

why do i want to protect Ryou.

why do i have a strange feeling thinking of his name and his smile.

what is this feeling, i'm feeling.

i slamed the front door shut as i let myself into the apartment. i slunked down to the sofa switching the T.V on, trying not to think about Ryou or the feeling i don't understand.

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

Ryou's P.O.V

"so before the film Yami and i decided we'd heat up the popcorn then, what do you think" Yugi said as i sat down on his bed.

i smiled gently before answering. "that sounds good to me"

"ok then i'll tell Yami" he replied smiling, he then hurried out of the room calling Yami's name.

i sighed wondering what Bakura is doing. he didn't seem to happy when i saw him earlier, he hasn't been happy since Marik's confession. though he did a grin on his face when i woke up in the chair the other day. he was sitting on the arm with one hand on leaning by my hair.

i sighed again. i just hope he doesn't begin punishing me again as i've haven't long got him to stop that and i still have some bruises that seem not wanting to go away.

"are you ok" Yugi asked coming back into the room with Yami behind him.

"of course i'm ok" i smiled sitting up straight.

he didn't look to conviced but shoke it of as Yami sat down in the desk chair.

"how are you" Yami asked as though trying to read my thoughts.

"i'm fine thank you" i replied getting worried about Bakura.

Yugi seemed to be shifting around at the foot of his bed as i looked down at him, i noticed he had his gase don Yami who was now looking out of the window.

"so when are we watching the movie" i asked wanting to not sit in slience.

i still felt sad after what i had heared at the apartment. i maybe putting on a smily face but deep down where no one could here me i was crying as Bakura will never love me. my love for him deepens each time i see him. why can't i tell him.

maybe Yugi might be able to give me advice on what i should do but i'll leave that for when we're alone as i don't want Yami over hearing.

"soon, very soon" Yugi replied to my questions smiling even more.

i lent back worried even more about Bakura and wondering if i can ask Yugi for advice. for now i'll have to wait.

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

Bakura's P.O.V

i woke to the sound of the clock chiming. great it's only 6 pm. dam i need dinner. oh great i forgot there for a sec Ryou isn't here. i tutted getting up ad walking into the kitchen i noticed a note on the refridgerator door.

Bakura (it said in Ryou's hand writting)

i put enough money in the tin on the side so you can

order out as i know you can't cook.

sorry but you know it's true and don't scare the delivery person ok

see you tomorrow

Ryou

ok now i have to find a menu just great i'm staving. well i won't get nothing unless i find a menu. i felt something in my pocket. i reached into it pulling out notes. oh shit the money i stole.

oh well i use it to buy something for Ryou. ..huh.. Ryou why would i get something for him.i felt my stomach knot as i thought his name. Ryou .. there it is again the knot like feeling, like i could float.. am i seriously down to day or what.

what the fuck it isn't a sad feeling , it's a nice...happy feeling. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME

i wish i knew what is happening to me. what have you done to me Ryou.

why must you be so calm and angelic like.

why must you have a cuteness about you.

why did i just think that

someone please kill me, i don't understand what is happening to me, i need to know what this feeling is.

YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB

Jenonca- well.. was that any good or was it to short for you. i hope i have you hooked coz i am contiuning this. i

shall get chapter 4 up as soon as i can.

Marik- I WANT IT UP NOW

Jenonca- an author never rushes their work Marik

Marik- oh ok fine i'll go find Bakura so we can blow up the city

Jenonca- have fun

Jenonca- i'm terribly sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, missing word or is well badly written.

Kaiba- LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR (he's still tied to the chair)

Jenonca- no unless you say sorry

Kaiba- i never say sorry

Jenonca- come on it as easy as 123

kaiba- no

Jenonca- fine then stay there

Kaiba starts glaring me muttering curses

Jenonca- Kaiba i could be cruel enough to tie you naked to the chair

Kaiba- NAKED

Jenonca- thats right naked though i bet the girls who are reading are drooling now thinking how much they want to see

you naked.

Jenonca- to be honest i would mind (evil grin)

Kaiba- crazy fan girl

Jenonca- i'm not your fan girl i just think your hot for anime charater

Kaiba- huh

Jenona- vote for those who want me to strip Kaiba naked in the next chapter

Kaiba- noooo

Jenonca- i'm just joking jeezs

Jenonca- please review readers i really love when you do and see you next time bye

Kaiba- naked, naked

Jenonca- if you don't up i'll kill you with this chainsaw

holds up chainsaw

Kaiba shuts up while glaring as he knows he helpless in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenonca- finally I done chapter 4 sorry for the delay, er please review and I hope you like

this chapter I am hoping it will be longer than my other chapters I would also like

t…

Marik- mwhahahhaa she is gone

Ryou – what did you do to Jenonca?

Marik- I sent her to the shadow realm

Bakura- guess I'll better write the story then, where did she leave of anyway

Ryou- you arguing what the feeling was

Kaiba- if anyone writes it I will

Ryou- who let you out of the chair?

Kaiba- she did …you see I can be very persuasive

Marik- yeahhh kaiba, I better she stopped being mad at you

Kaiba- are you saying I can't get out a situation with my manly charms

Marik- narr really how did you work that out?

Ryou- stop being sarcastic… where's Bakura he normally says something now

Kaiba- go find your lover boy then

Ryou- he isn't my lover boy

Jenonca- well I say he might be

Marik- how did you get out?

Points to Bakura who's clutching a box of cookies

Jenonca- anyway where was I oh yeah I would also like to warn about any swearing or any

Sadness oh and thanks to my reviewers same as before SK chance of scene, RY for

Start of chapter and YB for end of chapter enjoy, (sighs) do I really have to do the

Disclaimer

RYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYR

Ryou's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of Yugi screaming. When did I fall asleep I can't remember, I remember watching Silent Hill. Hmm I must not have been asleep that long because the movie was still on. Yugi is hiding behind the sofa in his living room.

"It's ok Yugi that bit's over" Yami said sweet like, he gets worried about Yugi a lot.

"Are you sure" Yugi asked timidly as I shifted in my seat.

Yami nodded helping Yugi Back onto the sofa. Yugi relaxed slightly as he sat in between us. Though a second later as the siren went off and a hideous monster came on screen he screamed again clutching the Pharaoh, who put his arm around Yugi waist.

"Do you mind if I use the Bathroom" I asked yawning slightly.

"Sure you know where it is" Yugi replied burying his head into Yami's shoulder.

"Thanks" I replied getting up and hurrying into the bathroom, as soon as I shut the door behind me I locked it.

Edging my way over to mirror I knew I would be in here for a long time. The reason I came in her was because I couldn't bare watching the closeness between Yami and Yugi. I wanted that closeness with Bakura, but you can't have what you can't get, hmm funny a lot of people say yet they seem to get what they can't get.

Does that mean I can't have him or can I, this eating me up inside I really need Yugi advice. I'll ask him after the movie Yami always uses the Bathroom after a movie.

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

Bakura's P.O.V

Day light striped the apartment making my eyes water. How long have I sat here at this table, staring into the half empty pizza box. I don't fell so hungry no more I want to sleep but my eyes are wide open. I still do not know the answer

Answer to what I ask, how could I know the answer if I don't have a clue to what it is I'm asking. I do only slightly know what I'm asking. What is this feeling, why am I feeling it.

I pushed the pizza box away from my pale face, why am I like this am I sick or am I changing. I'm so confused for the first time ever. I don't want to steal, I don't want to fight, yet I'm fighting a losing battle.

A battle

Is this what it is a battle, if that is true then why am I not winning this fight, I should be I'm the thief king.

RING, RING

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP"

The phone continued to ring, I wish it would stop I don't what to get up.

_Ryou here please leave a message after the beep_

**Hi it's Marik, Bakura are you there, I know you are…. grrr answer the bloody phone I know you're still mad at me I don't blame you come on talk to me, well gotta go phone me when you can**

Humph like that's ever going to happen. I wonder is Ryou ok, bet he'll tell me to talk to Marik. Ryou a sweet angel,

ANGEL

Why did I just think that? That's so strange yet sweet like at the same time

I'm anything but sweet, though Ryou is, he sweet, as sweet as a setting sun as pale as snow as kind as an angel.

There I go again with the angel remark, what the fuck is wrong with me. I banged my head on the table trying to get this feeling out of me. You made me soft Ryou curse you.

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

Ryou's P.O.V

"So what should I do Yugi coz I'm lost" I said falling onto his bed, I had just told Yugi my problem about Bakura.

"Well I donno, I mean how do you know Bakura doesn't fell the same" he replied sighing.

"Are you mad, Bakura fell the same did you zone out when I told you about Marik" I said in disbelief.

"Just coz he went crazy at Marik doesn't mean he will with you, I mean look at Kaiba" Yugi argued frowning slightly.

I looked up curiously facing Yugi with a sceptical expression on my face.

"What does this have to do with Kaiba" I asked

"Didn't you know he and Joey are together" he said looking at me confused.

"Yeah this is the face of a person in the know" I replied with shock on my face, what I can't be sarcastic sometimes.

(A/N; I got that line from Friends except Chandler said two people instead of a person, sorry couldn't resist LOL)

"They got together a couple of weeks ago, but my point is they hated each other and Kaiba has a cold heart and well their together, so why can't you and Bakura be together" Yugi said as I looked at him.

"That's different" I complained sighing.

"Here is my advice Ryou trust your heart and not your head, never think everything is impossible because nothing is" he said sighing slightly.

"I'll try but isn't going to be easy" I replied flopping down on the bed again.

"Did I say it was" he said sitting next to me smiling.

The good thing about Yugi is he makes things seem so simple even if they seem so hard and are impossible, could I possibly ask for a better friend than him. I smiled gently.

"Thanks Yugi"

"No problem Ryou" he smiled widely as Yami came into the room a second later.

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

Still Ryou P.O.V

Should I or should I not tell Bakura how I fell, I know Yugi told me to but what happens if he rejects me. No I have to tell him, I'll tell him when I get home.

I walked out of the Kame game shop and headed for my apartment, the sky is darking, I had decided to stay at Yugi's for dinner before going so that I could put of seeing Bakura. I need to work how to tell him.

I passed a corner half way from the shop leading the apartment buildings. You've got to be kidding me. A head the road leading to the apartment was sealed of by construction workers. Just great this means I have to use the dark ally way.

"Huh" I walked slowly into the ally way, I could here faint moving near me, I quickened my pace. Dam this is a long ally way.

"What the"

A tall figure slammed me against the brick wall half way though the ally way.

"Hand over your money" he threatened not daring to step into my light I could feel a cold pointed object pressing my chest.

A GUN

Oh crap, what am I going to do I left my money at home with Bakura. Not daring to move I stood silently.

"I said hand over your money" he growled pulling back the trigger of his gun

I looked around discreetly looking for something to attack him with, dam nothing.

"I don't have any" I replied hoping he would shot me.

"You leave me no choice" he said stepping away, who the hell is this mad man.

He fired a shot, I ducked, it hit the wall, whoa a lucky miss. This only angered the guy as he shot twice more, this time they hit.

I fell to the ground gasping for air one shot had him chest and the other had hit my right arm, I saw him run of as my vision became blurry, I knew it I was going to die, I hit the floor blacking out.

YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB YB

Jenonca- I am so sorry if any of you are offended or upset by this after what happened in

Virginia not so long ago.

Jenonca- anyway please review and I shall get up chapter five soon, you will then find out if

Ryou dies or survives. I hope you like this one and the cliffy was necessary.

Marik- you done good now back to the shadow realm

Jenonca- I don't think so

Marik- what

Marik is sent to the shadow realm.

Jenonca- told you, sorry about any bad spelling, grammar and if there are any missing words

Jenonca- once again please review and please tell me if I'm doing a bad job coz I'm not to

Sure if I am thank you

Kaiba- it was my manly charms that made you untie me wasn't it

Jenonca- (sighs) men….I stopped being mad at you kaiba that's why….but you do have

manly charms

Kaiba- (smirks) why thank you

Bye now


	5. author note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hi readers sorry about my delay I got major writers block and less time to write as college is busy as ever.

I am going to start writing the next few chapters hopefully soon when I have time.

I wrote this author note so none of you think I've forgotten about this story because I haven't

Watch out for my next chapters please

Thanks

Jenonca


	6. Chapter 5

Jenonca- I'm back and ready to do the next chapter sorry for the long wait.

Kaiba- It's about time I got though a LOT of work while you where gone

Jenonca- so did I, busy doing college essays if you didn't notice Kaiba boy

Kaiba- whatever I'm going

Jenonca- looks like he's not in a talkative mood (mutters)

Yugi- aren't you supposed to be doing the disclaimer

Jenonca- oh right I don't own Yugioh or anything that is mentioned in this story that is a brand name oh and breaks in the story are the same as always. There is a little hint of puzzle shipping.

RYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRY

**Chapter 5 **

**B****AKURA'S ****P.O.V**

I opened my eyes as the blasted phone rang once again, if it's Marik I going rip him from limb to limb. I pulled myself up pulling the pizza box of my face, how in the name of Ra did that get there.

I walked towards the phone as the last ring sounded.

_Ryou here please leave a message after the beep _

**Ryou are you home yet you didn't call like you said you would it been a couple of hours Yami and I are worried call as soon as you get this**

Huh he's not back I thought he would be back by now too, like I'll tell midget that.

Ryou

Ryou

Answer me dam it

Why isn't he answering though our mind link, I really have gone soft that or I'm starting to care, starting to care I don't care about him at all.

I'll better go find him

Grabbing my black coat I headed out the door, no way am I responding to midgets message.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**BAKURA'S****P.O.V**

"Did you hear a guy got shot down here a while ago, the guy who lived over there found him"

I snapped my head to the person talking; a girl around 14 with blonde hair was talking to her friend.

"Dam that's bad is the guy alright" the other girl asked

"No he was taken to the hospital apparently he might die" the blonde replied

"Who is he" the other girl said

"Donno but I got a glimpse of him; he looked young but had white hair I think he hangs around with that Yugi kid" said the blonde

White hair no it can't be Ryou even if he and I are the only ones with white hair who hang out with Yugi, well I'm forced to hang out with midget boy.

I quickened by pace heading for the hospital.

I hope to Ra he ok, oh for fucks sake why do I care, what is wrong with me has the Pharaoh cursed me. Dam you pharaoh you did this to me.

Why, why, why, why, why

I really need to stop questioning my self.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSK

**BAKURA'S P.O.V**

"how may I help you" the nurse asked behind the reception desk, I swear she's a Kaiba' fan. What with the stupid picture of him pinned to the desk on her side. Women are so strange.

"What room is the teenager with white hair in, he was brought here earlier" I asked she might not know his name.

"What's his name" she asked with a sickly sweet smile, a smile I just want to kill her for.

"Ryou Bakura" I replied impatiently

She smiled again

Kill must kill her

"Upstairs on floor four second door on the right" she said looking at her list.

"Finally" I growled headed for the stairs I hate lifts, there a death trap.

I finally found his room a while later.

I pushed open the door looking into the room, Ryou looked like he was sleeping in the bed, weird things surrounded him a weird beeping thing was connected to him what I think are wirers.

What the hell have they done to him I could smell the blood from where I was. Is he dieing I can't sense our mind link it's getting weaker by each minute.

"Ryou wake up" I said

Stupid thing to say I know he isn't going to wake up. Pulling a chair close to his bed I sat down. His hands look paler than normal. I ran a finger over his closest hand I felt the ice cold touch.

He looks so peaceful even if he is slipping away. Peaceful there I go again thinking things I shouldn't. Ryou has really changed my world I never noticed him before he looked so peaceful when he was a sleep on the sofa. Did that trigger my emotions towards him, I don't even like do I or even worse love him, I'm a guy you can't love a guy can you

_Yes you can _

"I can" I thought aloud now I'm confused

But how men and men aren't allowed to be together

_Yes __they are, look at Kaiba and Joey their both men and they are__ together _

Who's invading my thoughts?

_You are _

"What" I asked

_I'm your _conscience _stupid I'm the voice in you head that makes you think things though _

I'm arguing with my self

I officially gone insane

No it's strange it's not normal, but then again I'm not normal.

But if I'm ok with liking guys can I love Ryou I don't understand love, I been without it for so long I forgotten what's like.

I've got to do something, anything because right now I can't even look at him I want to kill someone, anyone to feel like myself again to get rid of this confusion.

Who shot him?

I need to find that guy and kill him for hurting Ryou I don't know why I care but I want to do something, anything to avenge my sweet angel

My sweet angel

What the hell he's not mine, my sweet angel, no matter how much he looks like angel, no matter how much he puts up with me.

Do I love him after all this time after everything I put him though. I only used him as my vessel. Is this why I'm still here with him? Am I only starting to realise I love him now?

Shaking my head I walked out of the room.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**YAMI'S P.O.V **

"Yugi what where you and Ryou talking about earlier" I asked Yugi and as he lent into me on his bed.

"Does it matter Yami, he only wanted advice that's all" Yugi replied

"No your right it doesn't I was just curious is all….Ryou seemed a bit out of it"

Yugi looked at me with a strange look in his violet eyes.

"He did"

I raised an eyebrow surely Yugi would have noticed Ryou acting strange.

"Yes" I replied

Yugi tore his eyes away from mine; he got up heading towards the phone.

I looked at him confused

"Ryou hasn't called still, I'm going to try again" he explained

"Oh right ok" I said laying down. I want to kiss him but I to afraid what if he still likes Tea.

"Yami are you ok" Yugi asked looking concerned.

"Of course I am" I replied sighing quietly.

He didn't looked at all convinced but carried on phoning Ryou.

"Hey Ryou" he said

"What where's Ryou, Bakura where is he" Yugi asked

I sat up looking at Yugi. He looked worried, he then went silent.

The phone fell out of his grass I jumped forwards catching it.

"Yugi what's wrong" I asked as the tone went dead.

"Ryou's in Hospital, he's been shot, Bakura just told me" he whispered.

I looked at Yugi shocked, Bakura has to be lying, he sick and twisted he would do something like this.

"Bakura isn't lying he heard two girls talking about Ryou and went to the hospital and found him looking near dead" Yugi said reading my thoughts.

"Come on" I said.

I grabbed his and my coats heading down stairs, Yugi followed still looking as though he couldn't believe what was going on.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**BAKURA'S P.O.V**

I slammed the phone down, why did that midget have to call again. I went into my bedroom to get my favourite knife. I'll find out who shot Ryou then they will wish that they where dead. As soon as I've done that I'll go back to Ryou.

I just hope the idiot squad isn't there.

Running a hand thought my pale while hair I slammed the front door a few seconds later.

As much as I don't want to see Marik I'm going to need him to track the guy down.

I want Ryou to survive, I want the guy to suffer for shooting him, I want revenge.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**BAKURA'S P.O.V**

"So you want me to track this guy down and Ryou is in hospital" Marik questioned raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him, why must Marik Question everything I do.

"I don't get it" he said

"Don't get it we kill the guy and walk away was not to get" I replied

"not that, I mean I don't get you, you tell me to piss of coz your not gay and now you going to Ryou rescue, what's he got that I don't have" Marik sighed.

"What" I asked angrily.

"You're in love with him" he stated.

"What" I repeated.

"You love Ryou, that's why you want to kill this guy, I should of known this was coming I knew deep down you loved I though was wrong but I guess I wasn't" he sighed

"What" I said once again.

Has Marik seen what I haven't, am I in love.

I am in love Marik right I do love Ryou, what the fuck I am going to do I'm love with a guy not any guy, my hikari Ryou.

I shrugged not letting Marik now what I finally realised.

"Come on we got a guy to kill" I said walking away.

Marik blinked then hurried after me.

I really hate Marik now, making me realise I was alright to he said that.

_No you wasn't you've been confused and questioning yourself for a while now every since you saw a sleep on that sofa when you had that first thought_

Fuck of conscience I don't need this now

_Fine don't listen to yourself, the time will come when you realise just how much you love Ryou _

I SAID FUCK OFF

YBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYYBYBYBYBYYBYBYBYBYYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYB

**Jenonca-**well there we go all done, I know it short but I wanted to stop there. Anyway please review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Kaiba- **so is he dead or what

**Jenonca- **whose dead not.

**Kaiba- **Ryou you imbecile

**Jenonca** **-** well you're just going to have to wait and see Kaiba, like my readers have to wait.

**Ryou**- she still hasn't decided to kill me or not eh.

**Jenonca-**yes I have decided

**Bakura****- **can I have some cookies

**Joey- **yeah same for me

**Jenonca- **no you can't dog boy but Bakura can he my favourite

**Kaiba****-**I thought I was your favourite

**Jenonca-**you're both my favourite Kaiba

**Jenonca-** anyway like I said red and review thank you

Throws cookies to Kaiba and Bakura.


End file.
